No One Was There
by ProBender77
Summary: What happens when Goku and his son Gohan get sucked into a portal, landing them in the Avatar universe? Will they help keep harmony or will they throw it off balance more than it already is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was only eight more days until the cell games. The Z fighters had been preparing for that day with intense training. Goku and Gohan had just come out a day before and decided that they would rest for three days, train for another three, and rest again.

"Goku, Gohan, time for breakfast!" yelled Chi-Chi. She could already hear her husband's stomach rumbling. She sighed and sat down.

'_Goku, why are you like this all the time_', thought Chi-Chi. All she wanted was for Gohan to be studying and being safe, instead of training and fighting abnormal villains all the time. It was like there was no end to the threats that keep coming towards Earth. Defeat one villain, and then all of a sudden another one shows up.

She was getting tired of it and hoped this was the last threat that would ever come to Earth in her lifetime.

She smiled when she already saw Gohan sit down and eat.

"Coming Chi-Chi!" yelled Goku.

Goku was already down the stairs when he yelled. Chi-Chi looked over to her husband gave a disapproving look. She was shocked the first time when she saw Goku AND Gohan with blonde glowing hair, but now she didn't like it. She was used to the natural black that everyone in their small family had.

"Goku, why are you still wearing that hairstyle?"

"What? Oh this. It's the Super Saiyan thing where you get-"

"Yes Goku I already know. I'm asking why you still are in the Super…whatever thing? It's not like Cell is here now so just drop it. It makes me feel weird," said a very serious Chi-Chi.

"Look Chi-Chi, I know this makes you feel-"

Once again Goku was interrupted, not by Chi-Chi but by the phone. Goku sighed and went to get it. He answered and found it was Bulma. He talked to her for a minute and hung up.

"It was Bulma. She said she needs to show me something about an android," stated Goku.

"Alright Goku, you can go."

"Hey dad, can I come?" asked Gohan. Both Goku and Chi-Chi looked at him weird.

"No son. You need to stay here and catch up on your homework."

Those words hit Chi-Chi and Gohan like a brick.

"WHAT!?" yelled Gohan and Chi-Chi in unison. Chi-Chi ran up to Goku with a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. She had it in her pocket for cases like this when Goku would act abnormal.

"His temperature is…normal. Did you get a head injury, Goku?" asked a worried Chi-Chi.

"No Chi-Chi, I'm fine," stated Goku like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well…..I guess Gohan could go with you, but just be safe," said Chi-Chi reluctantly.

"Gee, thanks mom!" said Gohan with a huge smile on his face.

"Well I guess I have to be going. Come on Gohan."

The father-son duo walked out and started flying towards Capsule Corporation. They landed outside the huge domed structure to find Dr. Briefs watering the plants.

" Goku, what a surprise. What brings you here?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Well Bulma called me here to check out something in Android 16, so do you mind telling me where she is now?" asked Goku.

"Ah, yes. Well, she uh…..is in the…no…she is in-" Dr Briefs was interrupted by Goku.

"I'll…just find her myself" said Goku with a sweatdrop.

They went inside the building and started walking through the halls. One room caught Goku's attention.

"Hey Gohan, what do you think is in that room?"

"I don't know dad. Let's check it out."

They went inside to see all different sorts of high tech mumbo jumbo. There was one device that create any food you wanted instantaneously. Goku took one look at it and pressed a red button. A plate of sushi and wasabi came out.

"Gohan, why do you think Bulma never told me about this?" asked a very hungry Goku.

"I don't know dad. Maybe because you might break it when you press that button every five seconds considering the size of your stomach. Goku gave a sheepish grin.

"Hey what does this do?" asked Goku. He went up to a machine that said "One year over there equals one day over here".

"I don't know dad. Maybe some training device," suggested Gohan.

"Let's try it," exclaimed Goku. What he didn't see was the sign that said 'Prototype Multi-Dimensional Device. DO NOT TOUCH'.

The father son duo went inside and pressed a big, green button. A bright flash covered the room and soon both were gone.

Unfortunately, no one was there to see them go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _**Just as a heads up, this story was supposed to be in **_**the Legend of Korra section**_** but at the time I published this, I didn't know there was one and now for some reason I can't switch it. So enjoy…I guess?**_  
.

.

.

Goku and Gohan literally screamed at the extreme pain their bodies were going through right now. They were being hurled towards nothingness at hypersonic speeds that their bodies weren't used to.

Goku faintly opened his eyes at what he was seeing. He saw a large mountain straight in his path. He tried to move but his body was way to numb to do anything. He felt his power level drop like a stone fast.

'This…was not what I expected when Gohan said it was a training device' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when a searing pain went right through his body as his head collided with the mountains edge.

"AAAAHHHH" screamed Goku. As unfortunate as he was already was, that would be the last thing he would say before he entered the dark void of unconsciousness.

.

.

.

Gohan went through the same thing Goku was but he didn't pass out because he lessened the force of the impact by getting the strength to move his arms in front of his face.

'Ok, I take it back. That was NO training device whatsoever'. Gohan felt as if he just got hit with the signature fry pan his mother always has with her. But all of his body and internal organs were hit with it.

His vision started to fade as he slowly started to lose his grip on reality. The last thing he saw was a middle aged woman with a black metal suit and two scars on her cheek and someone on her shoulders.

.

.

.

.

He heard multiple voices that were seemingly calm. Goku awoke to feel a soft, cushion substance underneath him.

'Alright, maybe that was just a bad dream'. Goku thought hopefully. But something didn't seem right to him. The people's energy seemed different than any other person he met before.

"Where am I?" Goku finally spoke but wearily.

"You're in Republic City hospital. You were beaten pretty badly, but you were lucky the Chief of Police found you on that mountain or who knows what could have happened," said the woman who happened to be a nurse.

"Wait hold on. Republic City? What's that?" muttered Goku.

"Um, either I've been a nurse too long, or you just asked what Republic City is?" asked a confused nurse.

Goku was about to say something, but then the door knocked. The nurse opened it to see a woman come inside and go towards Goku.

"Alright, let's get down to business. You will have to answer all my questions. Understood?" said the middle aged woman. She had two scars on her cheek and she looked like she meant business.

Goku simply nodded.

"Now, who are you and do you work for the Equalists," questioned the woman.

"Hi, I'm Goku. I don't really work for anybody."

"Ok then. Now tell me this. How in the world did you end up in the mountain when it collapsed? And more importantly, how did you even survive that collapse, unless you are a master earth bender," asked the former.

Goku looked at her with a confused expression. "Earth bender? What's that?"

The woman looked at him if he was stupid. '_What's wrong with this guy? Did he lose his memory?_'

Goku now started to get up. Although his neck felt sore, he felt like he was perfectly fine. And he was right. Goku now stood up, shocking everyone in the room.

"Sir, you need to lie down. You have not been properly healed yet. If you leave now, you will feel very sore all over your body over time," said one nurse hastily.

"Listen to what they are saying. If you go now, you will regret it," said the woman in a demeaning manner.

"Yes, please listen to Lin Beifong. She knows what she says."

Goku thought for a moment. He had been in the worst shape after he fought Vegeta, with all of his bones broken and battered. Even after a few bones healed, he was still able to exercise and do sit ups. It also took up a lot of time being in the hospital. But maybe now it would only take a few minutes.

"I guess you are right. But please don't give me a needle. Anything but those," said Goku in an almost begging manner.

The nurses took care of Goku, and were surprised that he was healed in almost 20 minutes. It would have taken another person just over twice that time. After making sure Goku was alright, they admitted him out of the hospital. But just then, he remembered something, or rather someone.

"Hello, excuse me," he yelled to the nurse."Do you know where my son is?"

"No, but can you tell me his name?" asked the nurse.

"Gohan is his name" confirmed Goku.

"Ah, yes I think I remembered seeing him. Are you his father he kept asking about?" asked the nurse.

"Alright, I will bring him down."

'Wait a second, I could have just sensed for his energy!' thought Goku. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

After a few minutes, he saw Gohan running towards him. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Dad, it's good to see you," exclaimed Gohan.

"Yeah, I thought all this was some sort of dream, until I woke up here in the hospital," said Goku, finally relieved he saw his son.

"By the way we should be getting to Bulma's place, I'm sure she's angry right now," said Gohan with a laugh.

Goku tried to sense for her energy, but with no avail. Confused, he tried to sense for Piccolo's energy and realized it wasn't there either. He did the same with the rest of the Z-fighters with the same results.

Goku and Gohan exchanged shocked glances that meant that both of them were thinking the same thing: What happened?

"Uh dad, I think we need to eat and sit down," said a worried Gohan.

After asking someone where a food shop may be, they went to find it and they did.

"Hey dad, do you have any zeni's with you right now?" asked Gohan as they neared the shop.

"Yeah sure, I think I do. Here let me-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" asked a freaked out Goku.

He pulled out the "money" and saw that they were in fact not zeni's. Gohan looked at the currency with a confused expression.

But they both decided not to think about it and sat down at the shop.

"I think they say Yuan's dad."

Just then, they saw three men attacking a man with some sort of phonograph. One of them shot fire out his feet and destroyed the device, knocking the vendor back.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other, astounded. They could only wonder what allowed someone to shoot fire out of their limbs.

"Stay right here son, I'll handle this," commanded Goku.

He walked over to the place that was being attacked.

"-my friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else-

"Or else what?" questioned Goku.

But he noticed another girl ask just what he did. She had a sleeveless light blue shirt on with three pigtails. Her power level was also noticeably higher than the three.

The three looked at each other and started laughing like wild hyena's.

"Since obviously fresh off the boat, pigtails and spiky, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you two in the hospital," explained the one in the middle of the three who seemed to be the leader.

"It's you who's going to need a hospital, and for your sake, there better be one nearby," boasted the girl.

"Just who you think you two are, trying to threaten us?" said the middle one, directing the question at both the girl and Goku.

"Why don't you come and find out," provoked the girl.

The middle one told the one with the black shirt to go get Goku.

The man did what he was told and shot a fireball at Goku. Goku simply put his hand out and the fireball dispersed there. He looked shocked to see that happen. The criminal tried to shoot another when Goku suddenly disappeared. The man looked around to see where he went only to get chopped on the neck by Goku, instantly blacking out.

"That should teach you not to hurt innocent people like that," said Goku while looking down at the criminal. He looked over to see that the girl was also done.

"Thanks for helping me, I didn't know that this city was full of bad people like those three," said the girl.

"It was no problem, really. I just didn't like those three abusing whatever sort of fire power they had over innocent people," explained Goku.

"Oh yeah and what's your name?" asked the girl.

"My name is Goku. Yours?" asked Goku.

"Korra," she stated.

"Well Korra, nice to meet you but I'm starving. I'm going to head back now."

They waved each other goodbye and Goku sat down.

"So who was she? I never heard of her, dad," asked Gohan.

"She said her name was Korra," stated Goku.

"Korra? I've never heard of that name before. Weird," Said Gohan.

"Right, so what do you think happened, Gohan? One moment, we were in Bulma's workshop and next thing we know, we're in a hospital. More importantly, why can't we sense the others? The people's energy here is way different than the ones we are used to," asks Goku while stuffing his face with noodles that Gohan ordered.

"I don't know dad. I mean I tried to see if we were on Earth, but it looks like we are. This could be an alternate Earth for all we know," explained Gohan while having some dumplings.

"Wait Gohan. You don't think that last contraption we looked at was a multi dimension transporter? Bulma did tell me a few years ago that she would make something like that," concluded Goku.

Gohan looked at his father, shocked. He felt like kicking himself for not reading the caution signs on the portal.

"Well what should we do now? I asked the nurse for how long we were in the hospital and she said we were in it for three days," said Gohan.

"What! That means there are only five days until the Cell Games. We need to get back fast," exclaimed Goku."I just hope Bulma and the others would have wished us back by now."

"I remember now! I read one of the signs on the portal and it said that one year over here would equal one day over to our dimension," said Gohan."You know what this means dad? Nobody would have seen us go. For all we know, only a couple minutes could have passed over there."

"Well, in the meantime, what can we do here? It's not like the people here are anywhere near our power," asked Goku.

"Well we could just get a job or something. Mom always complained how you never earned a penny besides from the tournament money you had. We could use the money we get to get a place to stay and all the food we can get," suggested Gohan, a bit too excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Maybe we can get a job where we can test out certain foods," said Goku while imagining tons of food around him.

Goku and Gohan then went out of the shop trying to see what they could do with the time they had here. But what they didn't know was that a new threat was brewing in Republic City and outer space, where a new enemy was heading right towards Earth.

.

.

.

.

_**So how did you like it! I spent some time on this chapter(not) and I think I did pretty good for a first official Chapter. Give any praises or complaints, but don't complain about the Triple Threat Triad and Goku, because honestly I didn't care about that part at all. So yeah, read and review.**_


	3. Break?

I'm sorry but right now I am really busy because of college exams and all that other junk. So for now I will be trying my absolute best to try and work on chapter 3 because I plan on making it really long. You could call this a hiatus but I might be able to start up again next week. So try and look out for any more chapters I post in the following week or two. I**f you have any ideas or whatnot, then just PM my inbox and I will reply as soon as possible.**


	4. Part 1: Helios?

Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter won't really have much action in the beginning because this is what Goku and Gohan do in their free time in Republic City. Just as a heads up.**

Goku and Gohan walked the streets to see if they could get a place to stay for the time they had here. Gohan counted the amount of Yuan's his father had and thought that was enough to get through for a couple days. They looked for many places to stay but they were either shut down or at full capacity.

They finally found a place to stay at a place called Shiro's apartments. It had a spectacular view of both Republic City and Yue bay. They had to make the waiter do all the paperwork because Goku or Gohan didn't have experience in these kind of things. They found out that they paid almost all their money for a two month rent.

Once they settled in, they went to sleep right away, not worrying about anything.

* * *

The father and son duo woke up to learn that a radio woke them up at dawn. Gohan proceeded to smash the radio but then stopped to listen to what it was saying.

"Benders and non-benders of Republic City, I am sure you know who is speaking now. This is Amon. This is a warning out to all benders who will try to stop me. If I come across the likes of your kind, I will not hesitate to imprison you for the rest of your life."

"Gohan, turn it off," said a very drowsy Goku.

"Right dad," agreed Gohan. He went up to the closet to see if any clothes were in there, but with no avail. Sighing, he closed it sat on the bed. He thought about all the people he might never see again. His mother, Krillin, Bulma, Ox-King, Piccolo. All gone for the time being.

"Something bugging you, Gohan?" asked his father, quickly snapping him out his thoughts.

"It's nothing, Dad," said Gohan.

"Well, we should get something to eat. I'm starving," said Goku with a sheepish smile. His stomach quickly agreed with him.

Goku and Gohan went out to see what they could do while they were here. They went directly to eat at a nearby place. After that, they decided that they would see the rest of the big city.

What really caught their attention was a golden structure with a brilliant set of lights around it. Goku and Gohan looked at each other, like if they knew what they were thinking, quickly going to the place.

"Tickets please," said the man at the front desk.

"Sir, we don't have any but can we pay for new ones?" asked Gohan.

"(sigh) Alright then. Tickets will be 20 yuans each," stated the man.

"Ok, here you go," said Gohan handing the money over. They both got tickets and went to see what was in this place. Apparently they had front row seats, so they sat down and waited for the match to start. The sport didn't look all that exciting to Goku or Gohan. It was just shooting water, rock, and fire at the opposing team. After a couple matches, they were tempted to leave.

* * *

So they did. They then started to walk along the shore of Yue Bay at dusk when Goku suddenly remembered something.

"Say, Gohan. Are we still able to transform. I haven't even tried it yet," asked Goku. He hadn't noticed his or Gohan's hair was black until now.

"I think we can. But we should try it somewhere else and some other time because the people here might get scared," suggested Gohan.

"I guess you are right. But tomorrow we should find a job. Maybe near that one place near the arena," said Goku, feeling drowsy already.

"Dad, do you mind if I walk around the city a bit more. I haven't seen most of it yet," asked Gohan.

"Sure, why not? Just stay out of trouble, alright?" clarified Goku. He then proceeded to walk to his apartment, which was near his current location.

Gohan then saw a massive statue near the bay and decided he would go there. When no one was looking, he flew there fast without a trace. He decided he would walk around. What he didn't know was that a certain Water Tribe girl was at the statue too. After the stroke of midnight, Gohan was feeling sleepy and chose to go back.

All of a sudden, he heard a scream. He turned around to see a girl was being pulled inside the memorial. Sensing that this girl was in trouble he quickly ran off inside, but quietly, to see her fighting Equalists.

"Hey, over here!" yelled Gohan, wanting to get there attention. He then powered up an aura which illuminated the entirety of the memorial. There were gasps and murmurs trying to figure out this strange phenomenon. As quickly as he powered up, he saw a masked man show up in front of them.

"Greetings stranger. I don't know what you are doing here but if you value yourself then I suggest you leave or this may get ugly," said the masked man in a calm, but demeaning tone.

"Let go of her right now or like you said, this could get ugly," threatened Gohan in the same tone.

"Well then. You are welcome to try and stop us, or are you just bark and no bite," said the masked man. Gohan knew he was trying to provoke him, but saving the girl from those goons overruled anything else.

"Alright, but you asked for it," said Gohan. Using his superior speed, he zipped past the supposed leader and knocked down two equalists that were holding the girl. He then proceeded to knock out the remaining Equalists, despite their agility.

What happened next shocked Amon and the teen aged girl. Gohan charged a moderate ki blast and shot it at the masked revolutionary, shooting him towards the mountains while screaming, near Republic City.

Gohan relaxed his aura and went over to the teenager, who looked surprisingly familiar.

"Are you alright ma'am?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah..I'm fine," clarified the teen.

"Did he do anything to you," asked Gohan.

"He...ambushed me," said the girl.

The girl then started crying and threw herself to Gohan.

"I felt so terrified and I've never felt so helpless," said the weeping girl. "I thought he was going to take my bending away!"

"It's alright. He's gone now," confirmed Gohan.

"How did you do that?" asked the girl, still in tears.

"How did I do what?" questioned Gohan.

"You know, you were glowing and the super speed. And most of all, that light thing you shot at Amon. Who are you anyway?" asked the girl, sniffling.

"Oh that. It's pretty easy once you get to know the basics of it. My name is Gohan," answered Gohan.

"My name is Korra."

"Wait, so your the one that beat those criminals with my dad?" asked Gohan.

"Who's your dad," asked Korra.

"His name is Goku."

They both heard someone yelling Korra's name and stood up. Gohan saw a bald man with arrow tattoos on his head. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Korra, are you okay? What happened?" asked the bald man.

"I'm okay, Tenzin," clarified Korra.

"Did he...you know, take your bending?"

Korra raised her palm and a flame came out and dispersed it.

"No, he didn't. I think he was about to until Gohan showed up," said Korra, showing a face of gratitude.

"Who's that?" asked Tenzin.

"Him, over there," said Korra, pointing towards Gohan.

"But how?" questioned Tenzin.

"Well, it was nothing, really. All I did was knock out those weird guys over there," said Gohan, while pointing to the unconscious Equalists.

"Oh no. I will call the police immediately," said Tenzin, leaving in a haste."That reminds me. Gohan, would you like to stay the night at our home. We would appreciate it," asked Tenzin in a formal way. He then left Gohan to his thoughts.

"It's alright. I live in an apartment anyway. Thanks for the offer though," said Gohan.

"Yeah, Gohan. Come stay with us for the night. You can bring your father too," asked Korra in a pleading way.

"Well...I guess one night couldn't hurt," Gohan gave in after much thought.

"By the way, Air Temple Island is right over there," pointed out Korra.

"Thanks." After parting ways, Gohan went back to pick his dad up from his apartment without waking him up. He then flew to where Korra said to go. Gohan liked the island. It had a lot of trees and the atmosphere seemed so tranquil. After Tenzin's wife Pema showed Gohan to their room, he put his dad on a seperate bed and went to sleep on the other.

'Wow, today was strange. I can't believe I did all that in one day," mused Gohan, thinking of all the things he did today. Those were his last thoughts before he dozed off.

* * *

Goku woke up to find that he was not in his apartment room which he had gotten accustomed to, but a very simple looking room. He got up from the bed and found Gohan on a separate one. Goku concentrated and found a couple energy signatures inside the building. He walked out of the room see a bald man with an arrow on his head crash into him.

"Apologies, sir. You must be Gohan's father, am I right?" asked Tenzin.

"Um, yeah. But how do you know him?" asked Goku with a puzzled look.

"My name is Tenzin. I believe your son should have all the answers for you," stated Tenzin.

"Well, Tenzin, nice to meet you. I'll be going back now,"said Goku. With that done, he went back to his room to see Gohan up and ready.

"Oh, hey dad. You're up already," asked Gohan.

"Yeah, but I think you have some explaining to do," said Goku with a puzzled face.

"Ok, see what happened was...". Gohan explained what he did after he and Goku parted ways the previous day. Goku looked at him with genuine curiosity. He also told him about Tenzin's offer.

"And yeah, that's what happened," finished Gohan.

"Well then, that's alright then. Let's get something to eat," said Goku while his stomach rumbled. They gave a sheepish laugh.

After finding Tenzin, he said that they were just in time for breakfast. But Goku found out this was an all vegetarian island and had to eat Air Nomad food. After eating, Tenzin told his children to give a tour of the island to Goku and Gohan.

They both had found this island to be a very cool place to be. What caught Goku's attention was the place where you could meditate. He figured that he could give his mind a little rest after what the past few days.

They went further into the tour and found out there were bison that could fly and the family had herds of them.

" ?" asked the hyperactive of the three children.

"I have four questions. Is this really an all vegetarian island, do we each get a sky bison, how many people live here, and what are your names?" asked Goku.

"Yes,no,233,and I'm Ikki, thats Jinora, and that mudface is Meelo," confirmed the hyper child.

"Hey!" exclaimed Meelo.

"Where's Korra?" asked Gohan.

"She's in probending practice," stated Jinora.

"That sport looks boring," said Goku out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't know. Our dad doesn't let us watch or listen to it," said Jinora with a gloomy face.

"Well this tour was fun. Thanks kids. Let's go Gohan," said Goku.

They went over to the meditation pavilion and saw Korra and Tenzin meditating. Gohan then thought of another idea.

"Hey dad, how about we spare. We haven't done that in a while. But we should fight at low power or we might distract them," suggested Gohan.

"Yeah sure. A couple minutes couldn't hurt," reasoned Goku.

Goku and Gohan both slipped into there stances and charged at each other. Goku threw a punch at Gohan which he dodged. He then spun 180 degrees and delivered a kick to Gohan only for him to catch it. Gohan proceeded to throw a flurry of punches to Goku only for him to dodge all of them.

What the father-son duo didn't know was that Tenzin and Korra were looking at them, flabbergasted, with their mouths open. They have never seen such precise but fast movements before.

'How are they moving that fast? Where did they learn to do that?' Korra thought.

Goku delivered his own counterattack with punches and kicks, which were either dodged or caught by Gohan. Goku smirked and appeared behind Gohan and punched him from behind, forcing Gohan to be pushed forward a few feet. Gohan then landed a kick of his own to Goku's side for him to fall down but instantly get up.

"Alright, Gohan. You beat me this time but I won't hold back the next," said Goku with grin.

"Ahem."

Goku and Gohan looked over to see Korra and Tenzin looking at them with wide eyes. The Son's looked at each other and gave a sheepish smile.

"That...was...AMAZING! How in the world did you get to learn to move like that. That was awesome!" exclaimed Korra with excitement pouring into her.

"It's...not that hard. All you need is the right motivation and enough strength," stated Gohan."My dad and I have been martial artists our entire lives, so we have everything drilled in our head."

"Well I must say, Goku and Gohan. That was an incredible display of strength, but just like Korra said, how did you learn to do that?" asked Tenzin with a more composed look.

"Well all you have to do is control your Ki and you basically get great amounts of strength," explained Goku.

"Ki? What's that?"asked Korra.

"You know the unique life energy everyone has in them,"explained Goku.

"I think you're talking about chi,"said Tenzin, trying to correct Goku.

"Well either way, you have to control it, only then can you acquire decent amounts of strength," Goku explained further.

"Here, I'll give you a demonstration," Goku sat down, and gestured for Korra and Tenzin to do the same.

"You have to be completely relaxed and you have to clear your mind too," explained Goku. He held out his hands to demonstrate."Then after going through that, you have to listen, listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull between your hands. Don't tense up after the pulling starts. If you do, then it could explode in your face."

Just then, a small Ki ball formed between his hands. Korra and Tenzin gasped at the sight. The ki ball got bigger until it was a golden color.

"I'm ready to try it,"said Korra, hurriedly.

"Not so fast. You have to have a lot of patience for this. You won't get it right away either. And from what I've seen from you already, you don't look like the type for patience." stated Goku.

"You are right about patience, Goku. She still needs to get used to having more patience for airbending too," stated Tenzin, while directing a look at Korra.

"But, I have one more question. How are you guys able to glow? And I have a lot of patience Tenzin, thank you very much,"asked Korra.

"It's only if you master the art of ki, then you can alter your power level at will. It's called an aura. See I'll show you again,"stated Gohan. He then proceeded to power up. An aura exploded to life around Gohan and Goku, with Goku having the bigger aura.

"My word," muttered Tenzin.

"Wow, I so need to learn how to do that," muttered Korra.

"Well, everyone. It's been a nice day but I think we need to go to sleep," stated Tenzin while pointing at the full moon.

"I guess you're right. I think I'll go sit down over there for a little," said Goku. Gohan went with Korra and Tenzin to bed while Goku sat along the shore of the island.

* * *

With everything settled for today, Goku decided that this place might not be so boring as he originally thought.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Goku, is it? My, you will be a great power source for my cause."

Goku stood up, trying to find the source of the voice.

"It's too bad you can't find me. I hope I'm not traveling too fast for you."

Goku was getting irritated now. "Who are you? Show yourself." said Goku.

"My, my. Is someone getting irritated. Well I won't put you through this any longer then."

Right away, a shadow figure with a hood over his face, appeared behind Goku and chopped his neck, instantly knocking him out. He put Goku over his back and started to talk to someone over an earpiece

"He didn't even put up a fight? This was easier than I expected." said the voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes. Now all our plans will be fulfilled and this planet fall to it's knees, and they shall serve-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get up here now. The bossman wants to talk to you," said the voice. After a few moments, another voice started speaking.

"Good job, soldier. You have proven worthy of our clan. Now all the work and time we had spent on this will pay off. Now, would you be so kind to come back to the ship? You are needed for another assignment." ordered the dark, gloomy voice.

"Yes...Lord Helios."

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? I managed to get enough time to finish half of the chapter I originally intended to write, but in two hours I have another exam, so this is all I could get down. I promise the next half of this chapter will not disappoint you. So yeah, read and review. Give me any possible suggestions in my inbox or in the comment section. Until next time, Ciao!**


End file.
